Para hacerlo todo otra vez
by Jell Brown
Summary: El chico estiró su mano esperando que ella hiciese lo mismo, él dejó su puño encima de la mano de la chica y lo abrió. Ella enarcó una ceja extrañada al ver lo que él le había dejado en su palma, preguntó con la mirada a aquel desconocido no tan desconocido. Él sonrió. —Es para hacerlo... Todo otra vez. /Universo Alternativo.
1. Prefacio

_Bueno, como lo había dicho anteriormente en mi otro fic "Como una primera vez", tenía pensado apenas una escena de una nueva idea "U.A" idea que salió gracias a mi mejor amiga que me dio esa "escena" como referente, luego la historia completa se fue basando en mi cabeza, gracias también a una maravillosa película que me gusta mucho y a un libro que leí de pequeña, la película es "como si fuera la primera vez" y el libro "Francisca yo te amo". Quienes han visto o leído la película, más adelante sabrán el por qué del parecido, cosa que es tan sólo la idea general... Mejor no digo nada más aquí y nos leemos más abajito para seguir dándoles la lata. _

_¡Espero que disfruten de la lectura!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que puedan reconocer no es de mi propiedad, si no del maestro Akira Toriyama, en cambio la historia es mía, en partes, ya que esta basado e inspirado en la película "Como si fuera la primera vez" y en el libro "Francisca yo te amo" de Jose Luis Rosasco.  
_

* * *

_"Para hacerlo todo otra vez"._

_Prefacio._

_Recordaba todas las veces que la había visto sonreír. Recordaba, recordaba y recordaba. _

_Pero eso no le hacía para nada bien. Recordar... ¿Para qué? El recuerdo sólo le hacía sentir peor, por la sencilla razón de que sólo eran eso... Recuerdos. Y eran pasado, pasado que él jamás olvidaría -y peor -jamás podrá volver a disfrutar. Sonrisas, caricias, miradas, mimos, risas... Cosas que ya no serán iguales, que ya, quizá, no volverá a tener nunca. Al menos no por parte de ella. _

_Había olvidado para nunca más recordar. Otra vez. _

_¿Qué era exactamente lo que podía hacer? Nada. Ya había hecho de todo anteriormente, ya lo había dejado todo por ella. Y ya no podía seguir. Él también tenía el derecho de continuar con su propio camino. _

_Un camino diferente al de ella. _

_Lo peor de todo era que él iba recordar. Ella no. Ella lo había olvidado todo. ¿Qué clase de absurda y estúpida enfermedad era aquella? ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser la vida con algunas personas? _

_La vida con ella podía ser mala, con él era cruel. Porque para él esos recuerdos le perseguirían de por vida. Ella olvidó y jamás sabrá qué había sido lo que ellos habían vivido. Él los tendría en su memoria para siempre. _

_— ¿Ya te irás? —Aquella voz gruesa sólo podía ser de alguien. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amigo. _

_Asintió mientras volteaba nuevamente hacía la maleta para cerrarla de golpe. _

_— Goku... —Llamó en un susurro apenas audible. Él se giró para escucharlo. —No te vayas —Pidió._

_Goku lo miró con seriedad. Como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Krilin se estremeció, esa mirada tan decidida en él la había visto sólo una vez y siquiera quería recordarlo. _

_— Lo siento, Krilin —Murmuró el pelinegro, —pero _necesito _hacerlo, ¿entiendes? _

_El calvo muchacho asintió, lo entendía, claro que sí, él también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Quizá. Él se hubiera —de seguro —rendido de inmediato. No tenía cara de rogarle a su amigo que se quedara junto con él. _

_— Cuando puedas recuperarte... Volverás, ¿verdad? —La voz del pequeño chico sonó quebradiza. Goku se espantó, ¿tanto lamentaba su viaje? _

_Sonrió, con tristeza pero lo consiguió, lo miró fijamente y asintió con lentitud. _

_Él volvería, pero cuando todas sus "heridas" fuesen curadas. _

_El problema era... ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar para curar una herida _así_?... Quizá, jamás podría curarla. Pero eso no se lo diría a Krilin, por ahora, él debía arrancar de ese lugar lo antes posibles._

* * *

_**Nota de autor:**_

_Voy a comenzar a ser sincera de inmediato. Amo las historias llenas de dramas y sufridas, soy una amante nata del Hurt/Confort si que si no te gusta llorar y sufrir con fanfic's así, te pido que no lo leas y des media vuelta, porque a pesar de que siempre agrego una que otra gracia a mis historias, pues... La mayoría son bastante sufridas, siempre "hago sufrir" a un personaje._

_Lo diré de antemano, soy una persona que quedo algo molesta porque Milk sufrió casi toda la saga las idas y venidas de Goku, sus muertes y sus idas a entrenar, pues aquí sacaré a relucir todo mi lado feminista y haré sufrir a Goku :A Aunque lo ame y siempre me pareció ser el hombre "perfecto" para mí (Sí, toda mi vida he soñado con un tipo como él, fuerte, algo ingenuo y no muy demostrativo) Extraño pero cierto. _

_Directo a la trama, pues, jamás he sido buena ocultando Spoiler. Tengo casi toda la historia armada en mi cabeza, no será tan larga, deduzco que entre doce a quince capítulos, quizá más, quizá menos. Como lo he dicho anteriormente la idea no es 100% mía, me he basado en la historia de la película "Como si fuera la primera vez" y el libro de José Luis "Francisca yo te amo", pueden encontrar algún parecido a ambas historias, pero no son cien por ciento iguales, tendrán -como siempre -ese toquecito mío, en realidad, estará lleno de "ese" toquecito mío. _

_Si les gusta la idea pueden comentar, si les fastidia y creen que no vale la pena seguirla, pues, también me interesaría leer sus comentarios, siempre y cuando haya un porqué de entremedio. Siempre he sido de la idea de que es el lector quien mantiene viva a una escritora, si que, si en verdad les gusta les pediría que me lo hagan saber para continuarlo C;. _

_También agregaré de inmediato que no seré muy constante con las actualizaciones, tengo muchas historias por hacer, además de vida social, estudios y trabajo. Soy una mujer algo ocupada, pero siempre son los RR's los que me animan a continuar una historia, si que, si veo que les gusta, pues, deduzco que escribiré más rápido. Quizá..._

_Sin nada más que acotar. Agradezco mucho por leer este escrito, lo que sería, el "Prefacio" de toda la historia, espero les haya agradado leer tanto como me ha agradado a mí escribirla. _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Saludos, besos y abrazos._

_Jell :A_


	2. Capítulo II

___Disclaimer:__ Los personajes y todo lo que puedan reconocer no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y a todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos, cosa que -como es obvio -yo no he hecho. _

* * *

_Para hacerlo todo otra vez._

_Día I._

_(Tiempo atrás)_

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Sabía que no podía voltear y ver, si lo hacía, estaría perdida. Podía caer o lo que era peor, encontrarse con el rostro de alguno de esos tipos.

Porque estaba desorientada, perdida y asustada. Pero sabía que esos tipos no tenían buenas intenciones con ella, se les podía ver en el rostro.

Aceleró. Dobló por un pasaje angosto y luego salió a la calle central de ese lugar. Le emocionaba darse cuenta el buen estado físico que tenía, no recordaba haber sido tan hábil... En realidad, no recordaba casi _nada_ de su vida. Según ella, hasta el día de ayer ella estaba pronta a cumplir los trece años y ahora, _hoy, _despertaba y se encontraba en el cuerpo de una mujer "adulta", más alta y más _desarrollada. _

¿Qué diablos le habían hecho esos tipos?

Porque sabía que habían pasado años desde el último recuerdo que tenía, porque en su cabeza se atravesaban imágenes variadas, confusas y sobre todo, borrosas. Cosas que ella podía jurar de estómago que no las había vividos y sin embargo, en su mente, aquellas borrosas escenas se veían tan reales.

Giró levemente su cabeza y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba siendo perseguida. Entró a algún lugar público en donde concurría mucha gente, extraña para ella.

Apretó bajo el brazo el bolso azul cielo. La única cosa que alcanzó a tomar antes de arrancar de ese lugar en donde la tenían "secuestrada", aquel bolso que reclamó como suyo al recordarlo como un obsequio que le dio su padre la primera vez que habían ido de acampada a los diez años...

Torció los labios y se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente que transcurría por aquel extraño lugar.

Tenía intactos sus recuerdos de la niñez, en cambio, había olvidado todo lo que pasaba luego en su vida... No recordaba haber celebrado su cumpleaños número trece, ni el catorce, ni el quince, los que le seguían. Los demás, los de más pequeña sí los recordaba con perfección. ¿Qué habrá pasado con sus padres?...

Suspiró y siguió caminando con miedo de encontrarse con algunos de esos tipos que la habían secuestrado.

Aun estaba muy mareada y asustada. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas. Era como ver una película en mal estado, una película rayada, en la cuál se ha cortado la cinta en una parte mayoritaria, ¡pum!, desaparecido, no hay nada que mostrar.

Escuchó un grito... Alguien llamándola... ¡Esos tipos aun la estaban buscando!

Emprendió nuevamente su carrera, pasó por entre las personas, empujando y botando al suelo a algunos. Pero no le importaba, _algo_ dentro de su cabeza le gritaba "¡corre!" y ella no tenía nada más que hacer que acotar a la petición. Observó cómo la gente se subía a una especie de bus, aceleró el paso.

— ¡Espere!, ¡espere! —Gritó alzando su mano. —¡No me deje aquí, por favor!

Se acercó al muchacho que parecía ser el ayudante del chófer. Un joven que se encontraba en la puerta del vehículo pidiendo quizá qué cosa.

— ¿Su boleto, señorita? —Pidió el joven castaño de ojos azulinos.

Ella se llevó una mano a su pecho mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

— ¿Eh?, ¿m-mi qué? —Preguntó sin aliento. Él muchacho ladeó sus labios y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

La pelinegra lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sus ónices negros se empañaron.

— ¡Por favor, déjeme ir con ustedes! —Rogó mirando suplicante al hombre, el castaño se volvió visiblemente nervioso, un tierno sonrojo adornó sus mejillas pálidas.

— ¿S-se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el joven cada vez más incomodo ante el posible llanto de la muchacha.

La chica negó con su cabeza.

— ¡Me quieren atrapar!, por favor, por favor, por favor... ¡Juro que luego le daré dinero! —Soltó intentando controlar su llanto. Él, ya bastante sonrojado asintió cabizbajo. Ella sonrió emocionada mientras las lágrimas desaparecían mágicamente de sus ojos. —¡Muchas gracias!

Sin añadir algo más subió a la especie de bus, aun aferrada a su único acompañante. Su bolso azul.

Caminó con lentitud por el angosto y corto pasillo hasta tomar asiento en el fondo. El muchacho castaño subió luego y miró con escudriño el bus, pegó sus ojos azulinos en los negros de ella y dando una tímida sonrisa se giró para avisar al chófer que ya era hora de irse. Dónde sea la dirección a la que iba el bus.

El vehículo partió, "rescatándola" al fin de esos tipos que querían pillarla.

Suspiró al fin aliviada. Al menos esos tipos ya no serían un problema.

Bien, no era como si se hubiese zafado de todos los problemas que tenía -que debía admitir -eran varios.

Empezando con el que no sabía ni donde estaba sentada. Bien, un bus, pero... ¿Hacía dónde iría? Siguiendo con el que no recordaba casi nada de la vida, con suerte y recordaba los rostros de sus padres y el cómo era nombrada.

Milk.

Pero... ¿Qué haría ahora? Parecía como si se hubiese despertado de una ensoñación, de un largo y cansoso sueño, como si hubiese estado en un tipo de coma o algo... Si era así y ella había despertado de alguna clase de letardo, entonces, ¿por qué sus padres no había estado a su lado?, ¿por qué ella estaba en manos de esos extraños tipos que jamás había visto en su vida? Porque lo sabía, lo supo de inmediato cuando despertó, no estaba en ninguna clase de hospital, estaba más bien en una casa con unos tipos extraños que la llamaban... ¿Cómo había oído que la llamaban? ¡No lo recordaba!, pero... El punto era que estaba perdida, no había ningún rostro al cual conocía, todos le parecían tan serios, altivos y poco agradables. Sentía miedo...

También, uno de sus más grandes problemas era que no tenía nada de dinero. Nada.

¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir así?

Pensó seriamente que esos tipos quizá no eran su más grande problema.

Abrió con torpeza el bolso que alcanzó a sacar. Había un poco de su ropa... Se sonrojó al notar que había una muda de ropa completa, en un pequeño bolso había una pequeña cartera, ¿su billetera? Recordaba que su madre tenía una y que a ella le había dicho que tendría una cuando fuese mayor. Entonces... Ya era mayor.

Abrió la billetera encontrándose con su identificación; Como lo había recordado, su nombre era Milk y según el carnet tenía diecinueve años y tres semanas. También había un poco de dinero. Bueno... Con eso podría vivir al menos un día.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez, para nada aliviada. Se le venía pesado, difícil completamente. Y aun debía saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con ella y su memoria.

Mientras tanto, debía averiguar dónde era que iba a llegar.

[*]

— ¡Goku!

El muchacho pelinegro se quejó por un momento, luego giró su cuerpo hacía un costado, quedando acostado completamente de estómago. Se llevó un cojín a la cabeza y se cubrió con este para no seguir oyendo los gritos insistentes de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Goku!, ¡si no te levantas ahora te quedarás sin desayuno! —Le advirtió el muchacho de estatura baja y calvo. —¡Además debes ir a esa "junta" que haz dicho que tenías hoy! —Le llamó nuevamente.

Goku se quejó.

— ¡Esa "junta" es a las tres de la tarde, Krilin!

— ¡Goku ya son las doce! —La voz del muchacho bajito se sentía cada vez más y más cerca, pero el chico de cabellos pelinegros y revoltosos siquiera lo notaba.

El muchacho giró su cabeza hacía otro lado, alguien con rapidez le quitó el cojín de encima y le aventó un jarrón con agua en el rostro.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay!, ¡Krilin, está fría! —Se quejó sentándose de un salto en la cama.

Oyó risas en el pasillo y frunció el cejo. Se giró y observó al chico de cabellos pelinegros y largos doblarse en el pasillo con lágrimillas en los ojos, muerto de la risa.

— Apuesto que fue tu idea, Yamcha —Le acusó Goku.

Yamcha intentó regularizar su respiración y sus carcajadas, se reincorporó y miró fijamente a su amigo.

— No, no, no... Krilin fue el de la idea. Yo dije que te dejáramos dormir para que perdieras tu "cita" —Dibujó las comillas en el aire y cambió su expresión a una bastante pícara. —¿Tienes a alguna chica oculta por ahí, Goku? Tan inocente que te hacías ver...

El pelinegro de cabellos revoltosos le dio una rápida ojeada a Krilin y luego a Yamcha. Elevó sus cejas, ¿ellos creían que su "cita" era con una... chica? Rió divertido.

— No es con ninguna mujer, chicos —Aclaró a la vez que se levantaba de la cama, —ahora iré a comer algo, ¡tengo tanta hambre!

Krilin miró fijo a Yamcha y este a él. Goku era el sujeto más extraño que jamás habían conocido.

El muchacho se comió todo el desayuno que sus amigos le habían dejado, luego se fue a dar una rápida ducha y despidiéndose de sus amigos con un "hasta luego" salió de casa.

Caminó con total tranquilidad por el asfalto hasta llegar a la vereda del frente donde estaba estacionada su moto de siempre. Sonrió sin siquiera saber el porqué, sólo sabía que este, sería un día genial.

Pasó un pie por encima del asiento y se sentó. Encendió la moto, apretó el acelerador y salió disparado calle abajo para llegar lo antes posible al lugar en el cual le habían citado.

El viento le revolvió con suavidad el cabello que —de por si —ya lo tenía bastante desordenado. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios. Sí, su vida era perfecta, tenía todo lo que él siempre había deseado, amigos, gente que lo quería y que daba un ojo de la cara por él, tendría pronto un trabajo que amaría... Porque lo sabía, ese empleo sería de él, era el trabajo que siempre soñó y que sería perfecto para él.

Maestro de artes marciales. Lo que él siempre añoró, el empleo perfecto para él. Le pagarían bien y además, tendría como jefe a su antiguo maestro y amigo.

Suspiró mientras la suave brisa otoñal jugueteaba con sus cabellos y golpeaba su piel blanquecina.

Sí, su vida era perfecta. Nada podría cambiar eso.

[*]

Bajó bastante tiritona del bus y apenas el frío viento golpeó su rostro lo inhaló con rapidez.

Necesitaba aire, jamás creyó ser demasiado susceptible a viajes tan largos, si embargo, estuvo a punto de vomitar. Tres veces.

¡Había sido el peor viaje de toda su vida...! Claro, según ella, no recordaba haber viajado nunca antes en alguna clase de bus.

Se giró para toparse con los ojos azules del copiloto del bus, el castaño le sonrió tímidamente y ella con su mano se despidió para emprender un nuevo camino hacía quizá qué lugar.

Nunca había visto este lugar, si quiera le parecía familiar. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró con fuerzas su puño. ¡Bien!, había escapado de un lugar desconocido para llegar a otro lugar aun más desconocido.

Al menos, aquí, ya nadie la perseguía.

Caminó por las calles, el sol se iba ocultando tras las colinas que rodeaban el lugar.

Frunció el cejo y miró con escudriño.

Edificios altos, gente caminando de una dirección y de otra, variados autos que tocaban insistentes sus claxon, pocos arboles y áreas verdes... Bien, un lugar aun más desconocido. Diferente y que jamás en su vida había visto.

Recordaba que en el pueblo donde vivía junto con su padre y madre no había nada de estas cosas que habían en este lugar tan extraño. Es decir, sí había uno que otro automóvil, no tantos como aquí, pero... ¿Y esas construcciones tan altas? Elevó su vista intentando buscar el final de aquellos rascacielos, sin embargo, no alcanzó a encontrar la punta cuando se mareó nuevamente.

Vaya... Todo le sonaba tan irreal.

Soltó un bufido mientras apretaba el bolso azul entre sus manos y comenzaba una caminata que de seguro y no la llevaría a ningún lado. Pero peor era quedarse ahí en medio de la calle sin nada más que hacer.

Comenzó a desplazarse por el lugar con inseguridad, no confiaba en ninguna clase de persona. Todos le parecían tan serios, extraños, desconfiados, _malos. _Ninguno le daba la suficiente confianza como para poder pedirle ayuda.

Tuvo las ganas inmensas de largarse a llorar ahí mismo. ¡Maldición!, que se encontraba perdida y desorientada, sola y con hambre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas despertando de aquel "sueño" y ya no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer. Estaba muriendo de hambre porque siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido, estaba hambrienta, con sueño y cansada. ¡Nada podía ser peor que eso!

Siguió con su camino hacía ningún lugar en especifico. La noche al fin cayó, dejando las frías calles casi desoladas, un viento bastante helado la envolvió, se abrazó a si misma mientras seguía con su camino hacía ningún lugar. Observó una pequeña plaza al otro lado de aquella calle. Suspiro, había caminado ya mucho, lo mejor sería sentarse y pensar con la cabeza fría qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

No supo cómo diablos fue que pasó, sólo supo que estuvo apunto de cruzar la calle cuando una luz cegadora la envolvió, luego de aquello escuchó el chirrido de unos frenos y de pronto se vio sentada de trasero a un lado de la calle. Mirando perpleja hacía el frente. Pestañeó un par de veces y ya no aguantó más.

Se había equivocado, sí podía ser peor.

Se largó a llorar con amargura ahí en medio de la calle.

— ¡Oh, no, no!... ¡Lo lamento tanto!, ¿te haz hecho daño? —Preguntó una voz masculina. Ella inmediatamente se restregó sus ojos con el puño de sus manos y soltó un sollozo.

— ¡No! ¡Era lo último que me faltaba!, ¡casi muero! ¡Además, estoy asustada, perdida y sola! —Siquiera supo el por qué soltó todo eso, quizá era por el miedo de saber que ya era tarde, aun se encontraba en donde estaba y debía soltarlo en voz alta, o quizá, tan sólo fue porque la voz del muchacho al fin le había dado la suficiente confianza como para decirlo.

— En serio lo lamento mucho, pero... ¿Te has hecho daño? —Preguntó nuevamente. Milk abrió sus ojos para toparse con unos tan oscuros como los de ella, igual de profundos y quizás aun más expresivos que los suyos propios. El muchacho se encontraba frente de ella puesto en cuclillas, mirándola fijamente.

Negó con la cabeza mientras hipaba con suavidad, Goku se volvió visiblemente nervioso.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó, odiaba ver a las personas llorar como lo hacía aquella chica pelinegra, lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer para consolarla.

— ¿Uh? —Se limpió una lágrima caprichosa e hizo un puchero, al pelinegro aquel gesto le pareció sumamente divertido. —¿P-por qué lloro? —Preguntó extrañada, ¿es que no había oído todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente?

— Oh, mira... Ten —Se incorporó un tanto y del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón sacó un pequeño dulce en un envoltorio, —te quitarás las penas, a mí siempre me anima.

Estiró su mano y recibió el dulce que le tendía el muchacho. Observó el papel extrañada y apretó el dulce en el puño de su mano. Elevó su vista, el pelinegro de cabellos desordenados la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Entonces dices que estás perdida —Comentó él de pronto, Milk asintió aun con el dulce dentro de su puño, —si quieres te puedo llevar donde quieras en mi moto. —Dijo luego.

Milk hizo nuevamente un puchero, Goku volvió a ponerse de cuclillas para mirarla con escudriño, de pronto ya no le causaba tanta gracia aquellos pucheros de la chica.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Milk se restregó los ojos nuevamente con su puño, como una pequeña niña.

— Es que no sé dónde tengo que ir —Contestó, —no tengo a nadie —susurró para luego sollozar nuevamente.

Goku torció los labios y se incorporó otra vez, extendió su mano y se la ofreció a la pelinegra.

— Pues ven conmigo, quizá si comes algo luego podrás saber que hacer —Aseguró con una sonrisa confiable. Milk no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la oferta del chico, tomó su mano y se levantó del asfalto. Goku sonrió. —Anda, sube conmigo a mi moto.

El chico soltó la mano de la chica y subió a la moto, Milk lo miró completamente extrañada, aun apretando el dulce que le regaló el muchacho entre sus dedos.

— ¿E-eso no es peligroso? —Preguntó ella mirando aquel vehículo que se le hacía bastante familiar.

Él elevó ambas cejas negras como el azabache y negó con suavidad con la cabeza.

— Verás que no es así, anda, sube y te afirmas bien para no caer —. Aseguró él intentando brindarle confianza. Aquella chica era bastante extraña.

Ella tragó saliva con pesadez y asintió, pasó una pierna por el asiento de la moto y luego se sentó, se acomodó en el asiento y miró hacía el frente, luego hacía los lados, extrañada.

— ¿De dónde me afirmo? —Preguntó.

— Pues no sé, eres la primera persona que sube conmigo en la moto —Respondió él con sinceridad, Milk palideció ante aquel hecho, aquella declaración era de todo menos esperanzadora, y él parecía tan relajado...

Observó la chaqueta azul marino del chico, guardó su dulce en su bolso azul -que aun tenía colgado de su hombro -y se aferró con las manos de la chaqueta.

— ¿Lista...? Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó él mirando por sobre su hombro a la chica que parecía bastante nerviosa y asustada.

— M-Milk —Murmuró ella con un cierto temblor en su voz, él sonrió.

— Bueno, Milk, ¿estás listas? —Preguntó el muchacho, sonrió. —Por cierto, yo soy Goku.

Ella sonrió levemente, era un bonito nombre... Inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa de su boca cuando el pelinegro, Goku, aceleró la moto y salieron -a su juicio -a una velocidad impresionante.

No se sentía para nada segura yendo así nada más afirmada al conductor, con rapidez pegó su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de este hasta abrazarlo por completo, Goku frunció el cejo.

— ¿Oye? —La llamó por sobre el ruido del motor, —¿qué haces? —Preguntó algo aturdido, él -definitivamente -no estaba para nada familiarizado con aquellos tipos de contactos. Y no era como si ella si lo estuviera pero... Ni loca se soltaría del agarre, se había subido definitivamente a una maquina asesina.

Se aferró con aun más fuerzas del cuerpo de Goku, este parecía bastante fastidiado ante los apretones de Milk, pero no quiso acotar nada más. La chica mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en la espalda ancha de él. Tenía en el estómago un sentimiento de revuelco bastante molesto y sentía el vértigo recorrerle toda la espina dorsal.

Para él, el viaje fue bastante corto, para ella, fue el viaje más largo que haya tenido que "sufrir".

Goku detuvo su moto justo enfrente del pequeño edificio en el cual vivía junto con sus amigos, Yamcha y Krilin. Esperó para que la chica se moviese y se bajara, sin embargo pasaron los segundos hasta hacerse minutos... Frunció el cejo extrañado al no sentir la presión de Milk aflojarse.

— Oye... —La llamó, miró nuevamente por sobre su hombro y la vio escondida en su espalda, aun abrazando con sus frágiles manos su cintura —Ya hemos llegado, puedes soltarme.

Milk escuchó lo último y al fin abrió sus ojos. Se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta del _cómo_ estaba abrazada a el pelinegro -que cabe decir -con suerte sabía su nombre. Recordó lo que le había dicho su padre desde siempre. "No hables con extraños" Y ella de seguro había roto todas las reglas, ya que, no sólo habló con él, si no que permitió que él la llevase hacía quizá qué lugar.

_Diablos, _pensó con las mejillas ardiéndole por la vergüenza que sentía la darse cuenta de la cercanía con el muchacho, se separó un poco y luego con bastante torpeza se bajó de aquella "maquina de la muerte".

Goku sonrió con sinceridad y luego bajó de la moto, sacó las llaves y se dirigió hacía la entrada del edificio con las manos puestas en sus bolsillos de los vaqueros.

— ¡Ey! —Le llamó la pelinegra desde el lugar donde bajo de la moto, ¿qué pensaba él que hacía? —¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó.

Goku se detuvo y se giró. Ladeó un tanto su cabeza y la escudriñó con la mirada. ¿Cómo que dónde iba? Para él era muy obvio... Sonrió con diversión.

— Pues a casa —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

Milk torció la boca y se abrazó a si misma cuando una fría ventisca pasó, meciéndole el cabello con suavidad.

— Y-y... ¿Y yo? —Preguntó confundida y avergonzaba. ¿Ese muchacho no le había dicho que la iba a ayudar?

— Pues vienes a mí casa también —Nuevamente se encogió de hombros y tomó una postura bastante relajada, la chica se exasperó ante aquello.

¿Acaso ese tipo era un pervertido?, ¿qué era lo que quería de ella? ¡Era obvio!, ¿por qué otra cosa más el sujeto la llevaría a su propia casa? ¡Cómo había llegado a ser tan estúpida!, quizá este tipo también quería secuestrarla como los otros sujetos.

Instantáneamente dio un paso hacía atrás.

— No entraré a tu casa si eso es lo que quieres —Aseguró Milk. Goku borró la sonrisa amable y frunció ligeramente el cejo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó bastante extrañado, ella le había pedido ayuda y pues, él se lo estaba brindando.

— Pues... Porque ni siquiera te conozco —Anunció lo obvio. Goku frunció los labios.

Una nueva brisa los envolvió a ambos, Milk miró hacía a ambos lados de la calle por si el tipo cambiaba su expresión y se volvía violento o algo, debía arrancar. Aunque no creía que el muchacho lo hiciera... Parecía sincero.

— Pero no se me ocurre nada más para ayudarte —Respondió él con sinceridad.

La pelinegra entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, escudriñó su rostro minuciosamente, luego suspiró frustrada. ¿Qué más era lo que podía hacer? Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en aquel muchacho de cabellos revoltosos y negros como el azabache.

Asintió.

— Está bien, vamos a tu casa —Susurró ella dando un paso hacía el frente.

Goku sonrió nuevamente y esperó a que la chica estuviese a su lado para seguir avanzando. Era extraño encontrar a gente tan confiada como ella, después de todo él siempre que quería ayudar a alguien terminaban -por alguna extraña razón -tratándolo de tarado, pervertido e incluso de mentiroso. Y él estaba más que claro que no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Esa chica era extraña. Pero le caía bien.

Se acercaron al portón y él abrió con sus llaves la puerta de abajo para luego subir a su piso. Había olvidado completamente el cómo reaccionarían Yamcha y Krilin ante esta nueva acompañante.

* * *

_Bueno pues, aquí traigo el primer capítulo._

_Este capítulo puede que les haya resuelto algunas dudas, quizá les haya generado más preguntas, como sea, se verán resolviendo mientras avancen los capítulos. Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarlo en un RR's y yo la responderé por PM. _

_Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que les haya parecido interesante este nuevo capítulo. _

_¡Dios! Había olvidado decirles que no seré muy constantes con los capítulos, esté pude subirlo rápido meramente porque había tenido tiempo en la semana, sin embargo, aquí en Chile se viene un Fin de semana bastante largo en el cuál aprovecharé para mi vida social, estudios y familia y la próxima semana será sólo estudio, estudio y estudio. Si que no sé cuándo podré subir un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que no sea mucho tiempo! Aunque estoy segura que no me pasaré de dos semanas o tres, es que está historia me ha envuelto y a cada instante me surgen nuevas ideas para escribir. _

_¡Bueno! sin agregar nada más. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me lo hagan saber con algún comentario. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron! Espero que sigan leyendo y que les sea de su agrado. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_Saludos._

_Jell. :A_


	3. Capítulo III

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, puedo vivir con ello. _

* * *

Capítulo: II.

_Día I._

De reojos miró hacía la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá, la cual, casi un hora antes había encontrado vagando perdida y sola por las calles. La pelinegra miraba todo el lugar sentada en el sofá, sus ojos negros miraban con curiosidad cada parte de la sala y el comedor.

— Goku —Le llamó Krillin frente de él, nuevamente. Él despegó su vista de la chica para mirar a su bajo y calvo amigo.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó él bastante confundido, ¿Krillin le había estado hablando?

El pequeñito bufó por lo bajo, agachó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras pedía a todos los dioses existentes que le mandaran paciencia.

— Te he preguntado ya tres veces el qué planeas hacer con la chica —Intentó que su voz saliera normal, no quería gritarle a Goku, de todos modos, él lo conocía a la perfección y sabía exactamente en qué rollo se estaba metiendo si él decidía venirse a vivir con su amigo al mismo departamento.

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó con suavidad.

— No lo sé. Es que no quería dejarla sola en la calle —Respondió él. Krillin miró de reojos a Milk quien aún miraba con curiosidad cada esquina del lugar, luego miró fijo a Goku y se acercó aun más a él.

— ¿Estás seguro que se encontraba sola? —Preguntó, de cualquier manera, no parecía que la chica fuese alguna "amenaza" como alguna psicópata o algo.

Goku se limitó a asentir.

— Además lloró —Agregó con los labios torcidos.

Krillin volvió a mirar a la chica. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que era observada y clavó sus ónices negros en los ojos de el muchacho, Krillin se volvió nervioso y se sonrojó visiblemente, sonrió atontado y luego quitó su vista de la chica para luego mirar a Goku y acercársele aun más.

— Si que tienes suerte, Goku, te haz encontrado con una chica bastante bonita y la haz salvado, de seguro ella te tintará como todo un héroe, ahora si que te envidio —Masculló el calvo para luego apretar sus puños. —¡Tienes razón!, tampoco podemos dejarla en la calle a su suerte, se podrá quedar aquí.

Goku sonrió y asintió. Se alejó de su compañero y amigo de toda la vida y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacía la pelinegra, que según recordaba su nombre era Milk.

— Oye... ¿Milk? —Preguntó, la chica elevó su mirada y pegó sus ojos redondos y oscuros en el rostro siempre amable de Goku. Él sonrió, —¿te gustaría comer algo?

Ella lo miró con cierto tinte de desconfianza y torció sus labios. Goku seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro esperando la respuesta.

Milk sospesó la idea por unos momentos, su estómago rugió levemente y se sonrojó, sin embargo, la idea de comer algo hecho por alguno de esos dos sujetos que estaban frente de ella no le agradaba mucho. Eran dos hombres y ninguna mujer, eso le daba algo de miedo. ¿Dónde se había metido? Quizá estos tipos quería hacerle daño... ¡Hasta aprovecharse de ella! Torció los labios, moría por comer algo, no había comido nada hace ya variadas horas y aquello le estaba pasando la cuenta. Sin embargo, era aun más riesgoso comer algo hecho por alguno de esos chicos. Podían echarle cualquier cosa a la comida y ella podía no darse ni por enterada.

Su estómago volvió a rugir.

Miró fijo al chico de cabellos pelinegros y con expresión seria preguntó.

— Y... ¿Qué es lo que comeríamos? —Fue un murmullo, no había hablado nada desde que llegó al departamento del pelinegro y la voz le había salido algo ronca. Carraspeó.

Goku se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a girarse para mirar a su compañero.

— ¿Qué hay para cenar, Krillin? —Preguntó el pelinegro de cabellos revoltosos.

Krillin sonrió para darle algo de confianza a la chica de ojos negros.

— Hice arroz con carne, ¿te gusta? —Preguntó.

Milk torció los labios, su estómago volvió a rugir. Finalmente asintió, bien, los tipos no le inspiraban nada de desconfianza, menos el pelinegro, se veía tan... ¿Inocente quizá? Él no le haría daño, de eso ella estaba segura.

Goku sonrió y se estiró en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Genial!, ¡muero de hambre! —Rezongó y se fue casi al trote a la cocina para calentar la comida y servir en los platos.

Krillin miró a la morena con una sonrisa en su redondo rostro, Milk le sostuvo la mirada y luego de suspirar levemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de todo, ¿para qué desconfiar en las únicas personas que le habían dado una mano?

— Y... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Preguntó Krillin con lentitud, no es que se le haya olvidado el nombre de aquella chica, pero quería entablar de una u otra manera un tema de conversación.

Ella carraspeó nuevamente para que la voz no le saliera ronca.

— Milk —Respondió luego, Krillin sonrió, —¿y tú?

— Krillin.

El silencio los rodeo nuevamente, fue bastante incomodo y tenso. Ninguno de los dos supo como romperlo realmente.

Krillin decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar al menos, el cómo llegó a las calles, sin embargo, no sabía siquiera cómo preguntar aquello sin sonar descortés. Carraspeó y cerró con suavidad los ojos, sospesando alguna idea para romper tan apestoso silencio. Abrió los ojos y miró fijo a la bonita muchacha que se encontraba frente de ambos, ella tenía su vista fija en un pequeño cuadro donde salía Goku, Yamcha, su amiga Bulma y él. Suspiró, quizá lo mejor sería no decir nada y que ella sola suelte todo lo que tenga que soltar.

Goku entró luego con dos platos de comida en cada mano, sonriente y feliz, como siempre.

— Anda, Milk, ven a comer aquí conmigo —Dijo Goku mientras ponía los plato encima de la mesa redonda, Milk se levantó con lentitud del sofá y caminó con pasos casi prevenidos hacía la mesa, se sentó frente a Goku y miró fijo el plato en lo cual estaba el arroz.

Goku siquiera esperó que Milk diese el primer bocado, él comenzó de inmediato a comer, casi atragantándose por toda la comida que se metía en la boca. El tenedor de Milk quedó suspendido en el aire al ver como Goku "devoraba" sus alimentos con tanta emoción.

— Ygh Tghhúd, Mghtilk Ndo comdserdás tsú gcomghitda —Balbuceó el pelinegro con la boca llena. Milk contrajo el rostro en una clara mueca de asco. Goku dejó de masticar el alimento, esperando que la pelinegra le diera una respuesta.

Krillin se pegó un manotazo en la frente con resignación, Goku jamás cambiaría sus modales, siquiera delante de una chica tan bonita como lo era Milk.

— P-podrías... ¿Podrías masticar primero y luego hablarme? —Pidió Milk con paciencia, Krillin la miró de soslayo, vaya, era la primera persona que se tomaba con tanta paciencia la actitud de Goku frente la comida.

Goku pestañeó un par de veces y luego tragó en seco.

— Sí, lo siento —Respondió el moreno sonriendo ampliamente. Milk no pudo evitar devolverle aquella sonrisa tan amistosa, luego, el pelinegro se apresuró para proseguir; —¿No te comerás eso? —Preguntó.

La chica asintió con lentitud y con la misma tranquilidad en la cual se había visto inmersa, acercó la comida a su boca para probar apenas su primer bocado, masticó con suavidad, saboreando -casi -cada arroz que había metido en su boca.

Goku sonrió y él también se llevó otro bocado más de la cena a su boca, cayendo a aquel estómago sin fondo que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Y... Bueno, ¿Milk? —Habló Krillin llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros que comían, la muchacha asintió, instándolo para que continuase, él sonrió y continuó. —No quiero sonar descortés ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que recuerdas.

Habló con suavidad, no quería sonar rudo o desconfiado.

Milk dejó de comer y miró hacía un punto en la nada, perdida en quizá qué clases de cavilaciones. Tanto Krillin como Goku esperaron paciente la respuesta de la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ella levantó su vista, para mirar a ambos hombres.

— Sinceramente no es mucho lo que recuerdo... —Ella se volvió algo nerviosa, no creía que ellos fueran a creerse lo que en realidad le pasaba, —lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar, era que tenía doce años.

Krillin abrió sus ojos de la impresión y se tambaleó en su puesto, extrañado. Goku la miró con su rostro ladeado, buscando alguna mueca en el rostro de la chica que le avisara que todo se tratase de una broma.

**— **Desperté en una cama, como en una especie de cabaña... Habían ahí unos sujetos que me llamaron por mi nombre y, pues... Eran extraños y arranqué de ellos porque sentía que tenían malas intenciones conmigo, me persiguieron pero logré escapar —Siguió ella, suspiró por lo bajo, —no sé dónde está mi padre, ni mi madre... —Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y se la restregó con cuidado, —no recuerdo cómo fue que crecí tanto en un sólo día.

Krillin ladeó sus labios mirando con escudriño el rostro de la chica, quería encontrar algo que le dijese que Milk estuviese mintiendo, pero al parecer, a juzgar por su rostro acojonado, se podía deducir que todo aquello era cierto. La chica no recordaba nada luego de sus doce años.

Goku, sin embargo, sonrió.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a tus padres —Milk elevó sus ojos y los pegó en el pelinegro, sonrió mientras un brillo se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos negros.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Dijo ella contenta. Goku asintió sonriente.

— Pero... ¿Recuerdas dónde es que vives?... O bueno, vivías —Preguntó Krillin mirando a la pelinegra seriamente.

El brillo en los ojos de Milk se apagó de pronto, bajó su vista y negó con su cabeza.

— Vivía en un pueblo... No tenía nada que ver con la cabaña en donde desperté —Respondió ella, nuevamente desanimada.

Goku bajó su vista nuevamente, él también parecía bastante triste ante aquello. Krillin ladeó sus labios, pensando seriamente en lo que podía pasar con aquella chica tan extraña. ¿Acaso tendría alzheimer o algo por el estilo? Quizá, y lo que le parecía más probable, era que ella se haya golpeado en la cabeza y que haya sufrido de perdida de la memoria.

— Como sea —Habló Goku nuevamente, trayendo a los dos a la realidad, —puedes quedarte aquí, no nos sobran camas pero, supongo que puedes dormir en el sofá.

Krillin casi cae de espalda al suelo ante la ocurrencia de Goku.

— ¡Goku! — Reprendió, —¿cómo se te ocurre que la dejaremos dormir en el sofá? —Preguntó casi escandalizado, —¿no ves que es una mujer y como un buen hombre debes cederle como mínimo tu cama?

Goku lo miró confundido, a él definitivamente no le gustaría dormir en el sofá, menos ahora que al otro día debía levantarse temprano porque había encontrado trabajo nuevo.

— Oh, no se preocupen por mí, tengo... tengo dinero suficiente para poder vivir un día en alguna posada —Habló Milk sonrojada. ¿Convivir con dos hombres una noche? Eso si que sería una locura, rompería el límite de las reglas que le había impuesto su padre de pequeña, no hablar con extraño, no aceptar cosas de desconocido, no subirse a ningún vehículo de alguien que no conozcas... ¡Su padre de seguro estaría decepcionado de ella! Sin embargo, aquellos tipos no le brindaban desconfianza, sobre todo el muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

— ¿Una posada? —Preguntó Goku, torció sus labios, —no creo que sea buena idea, este es un barrio muy tranquilo, pero estoy seguro que es muy peligroso para una chica tan frágil.

Milk lo miró un tanto ofendida, sin embargo, guardó silencio.

— No te preocupes, Milk, no hay problema con que te quedes aquí —Le alentó Krillin con una sonrisa amistosa.

La pelinegra sospesó sus opciones, las cuales, no variaban mucho. Miró fijo a ambos chicos y luego trató de sonreír con naturalidad para asentir. _Lo lamento, papá,_ pensó internamente al aceptar aquella opción.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron con simpatía. Milk pensó seriamente en que su suerte, quizá, sólo quizá, estaba cambiando al fin. Al haberse encontrado con aquellos muchachos tan amables al primer día, los cuales, además, le daban alojo en su pequeño apartamento. Sin contar, que el chico de cabellos alborotado le había ofrecido su ayuda en buscar a su padre.

La cena al fin dio terminó, Goku se comió los restos de comida que había dejado la chica pelinegra en su plato. En vez de molestarle aquello, a ella le parecía sumamente divertido y _¿adorable?, _aquel comportamiento tan infantil en un muchacho que parecía tener ya diecinueve años.

Ella —como muestra de agradecimiento —se ofreció para lavar la loza y ordenar las cosas de la casa, que ella recordase, no sabía hacer muchas cosas hogareñas, sin embargo, _algo _le decía que ella en verdad sí sabía hacer toda clase de aseo al hogar.

Goku se mostró completamente feliz ante aquello, pensó seriamente que el destino quería hacerle un y mil favores, esa noche a él era a quien le tocaba lavar —cosa que odiaba hacer, —sin embargo, Milk había llegado y se había llevado esa difícil tarea con ella. Sí, su suerte era la mejor suerte del mundo. Abrió sus ojos con impresión, ¡había olvidado completamente darle _esa _noticia a Krillin!

— ¡Krillin! —El pequeño muchacho se sobresaltó en su puesto y pegó sus ojos en los negros de su mejor amigo, Goku sonrió enormemente. —¡Tengo empleo!

El muchacho bajito lo miró sobre su hombro, alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué Goku se ponía tan contento con eso? Él —al menos, —estaba claro que Goku no duraría ni un mes encerrado en una oficina, él lo tenía asumido, ¿por qué Goku no lo asumía?

El pelinegro al notar el poco entusiasmo en su amigo, borró su sonrisa y torció los labios, en una clara morisqueta de disgusto ante el poco interés de Krillin.

— ¿Si quiera preguntarás dónde es que trabajaré? —Le preguntó Goku, instando para que Krillin lo hiciese.

El clavo asintió.

— Bien, Goku, ¿dónde será que trabajarás? —Preguntó sin ánimo alguno.

Goku ignoró la forma en que su amigo pregunto y con una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro respondió.

— Trabajaré en la academia de artes marciales del maestro Roshi —Soltó él, Krillin abrió sus ojos sorprendido y cambió por completo su mueca de desinterés por una sonrisa gigante.

— ¿En serio? ¡Goku eso es genial! —Krillin, esta vez, pareció bastante emocionado.

Milk pronto salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina, bastante tímida se acercó a los muchachos, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Ambos hombres pegaron sus ojos en ella, la pelinegra sonrió con suavidad.

— Ya está todo listo en la... —No pudo terminar, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Goku!, ¡dime que es cierto! —Gritó Yamcha desde la entrada del apartamento. Milk miró al pelinegro que recién había entrado, instantáneamente se acercó a Goku, sintiéndose más protegida junto a él. El pelinegro notó que no se encontraban solos sus amigos, cambio su expresión casi psicópata a una sonrisa, avergonzado. —¿H-hola?

Milk lo miró con cierta desconfianza, como si no creyese que él fuese en realidad un buen chico como lo eran Krillin y Goku. El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados miró sobre su hombro a Milk y sonrió, instándole a que saludara al muchacho de cabellos largos.

— Hola, mucho gusto —Saludó cordial la chiquilla, agachándose un tanto, avergonzada. Yamcha la miró extrañado y con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella era bastante bonita, pero... Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que tenía actitudes de una niña de diez años.

Milk se enderezó y miró ligeramente a Goku, preguntándose mentalmente si estaba bien el haber saludado de aquella manera. Krillin sonrió levemente, era gracioso ver a Goku y Milk en la misma habitación... Ambos con aquellos comportamientos que les hacía parecer _niños. _Krillin —al menos —lo entendía de Milk, ya que, según ella, había despertado creyendo tener doce años... Y de Goku, pues... Ya era algo de él, era Goku y punto.

Yamcha se había enterado por el mismo maestro Roshi, que Goku comenzaría mañana temprano a trabajar en aquel lugar. Todos lo sabían, ese trabajo _siempre _había sido para su amigo de cabellos alborotados, para ellos, Goku, era el muchacho más fuerte que conocen y seguramente conocerían en la vida.

Milk volvió a sentarse en el sofá con incomodidad. No le parecía prudente aquella conversación en el cuál ella no tenía nada que pintar. Siquiera sabía exactamente qué era lo que hablaban. Era bastante incomodo y se sentía nervioso, sospesó nuevamente la idea de salir de aquella casa e ir a una hostal o algo así. Sin embargo, no quería sentirse sola tampoco en un lugar aun más desconocido. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado con ella, pues, aun se sentía como una niña... Aun creía que tenía doce años.

Yamcha sonrió a Goku con felicidad.

— Entonces era cierto que no tenías cita con ninguna muchacha —Soltó luego para acercarse un tanto a su compañero de vivienda, sonrió con picardía, —aun así te trajiste a una chica bastante bonita, ¿eh? —Con su codo golpeó el duro torso de Goku, el pelinegro torció los labios.

— Me la encontré en la calle —Respondió Goku con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Yamcha palideció.

— ¿Q-qué?, ¿que te la encontraste en la calle dices? —Preguntó el pelinegro de cabellos largos, Goku asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Krillin se acercó a Yamcha y susurró con voz baja.

— Dice no recordar nada, según ella, ayer, tenía doce años.

Yamcha frunció ligeramente el cejo y miró fijo a Goku, ¿es que acaso el pelinegro estaba loco? ¡La chica podía ser una psicópata, asesina o cualquier otra cosa!, sólo a Goku se le ocurría meter a una completa desconocida a su casa.

— ¿Y por qué te la trajiste hacía acá, Goku? —Masculló Yamcha en voz baja para que Milk -quien seguía sentada en el sofá -, no lo oyese.

Goku sonrió de manera jovial y se llevó una mano a su nuca.

— Pues porque dijo que estaba sola —Volvió a soltar una leve risa, —no podría dejarla en la calle.

Yamcha torció los labios.

— ¿Y si se trata de una mujer loca que quiere matarnos a todos? —Preguntó el hombre que tenía un par de cicatrices en la cara.

— ¿Una mujer loca? —Preguntó el más inocente de los tres. Yamcha asintió.

— Tranquilo, Yamcha —Calmó Krillin, —no se ve agresiva ni nada por el estilo, además, entre tres hombres dudo que ella pueda hacer algo, ¿verdad?

— Oye, Lunch también parecía ser una mujer normal, pero terminó siendo una chica de personalidades múltiples, ¿no es así? **—**Internvinó Yamcha, para nada convencido de lo que decían sus amigos, de sólo pensar en Lunch, los pelos se le ponían en punta. —Además, puede robarnos y escapar o algo así...

El silencio se hizo palpable entre los tres, Yamcha parecía seguro de sus cavilaciones contra la pelinegra, Krillin parecía sospesar cada una de las posibilidades que se barajaban frente de él, mientras Goku seguía viviendo en su mundo en donde él creía que todos eran santas palomillas.

Un par de minutos más pasaron, el silencio se había vuelto casi perturbable. Yamcha suspiró.

— Además —Rompió el silencio, —¿cómo es eso que ayer tenía doce años? —Preguntó bastante perturbado por aquello, Krillin se encogió de hombros y Goku lo miró fijo.

— Debió haberse golpeado la cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente o algo así... Supongo —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Ambos muchachos miraron fijamente a Goku.

**— **Quizá... Pero ella dijo que habían unos tipos persiguiéndola o algo así —Susurró Krillin, de todas forma, la susodicha, de la que hablaban se encontraban a no más de medio metro de distancia, sentada en el sofá.

— ¿Unos tipos persiguiéndola? —Preguntó el pelinegro de cabello largo, Krillin y Goku asintieron sincronizados. —Creo que trayendo a esta chica hacía acá nos meterá en un lío gordo... —Luego torció los labios, sospesando algo, arrugó el cejo y miró fijo a Goku, —en realidad... Te traerá a ti un lío gordo —apuntó a Goku con su dedo indice, —si que tú te harás cargo, ¿bien?

Goku lo miró con los labios ligeramente abiertos, ¿estaban cargándole todo el "peso" solo a él?

— Yo no tengo problema con ayudarlo —Se ofreció el bajito, Yamcha lo miró y rodó los ojos.

— Es bonita, bien, pero... ¿No piensas en los líos que debe tener detrás?

Goku suspiró, las cosas estaban complicándolas ellos solos. ¿Por qué siempre pensar en que en todo hay algo malo?

— No te preocupes, Krillin. Yo me haré cargo —Respondió Goku, con una sonrisa decidida.

Krilin lo miró indeciso, de todos modos... Se trataba de Goku y bueno él... Era él. Yamcha suspiró resignado, no había manera de hacer cambiar la mentalidad ingenua de Goku, ni en un millón de años. Los tres, como si estuviesen conectados voltearon para ver a la chica, esa era la razón por la cuál ella no había abierto la boca en todo aquel rato. Quizá...

La chica dormía acurrucada en el sofá, abrazando su mochila contra su pecho, como si temiese de algo, como si temiese que se la arrebataran.

Goku la miró fijamente, pensando en qué podría haber de malo en ella. Se veía tan... Frágil durmiendo así acurrucada en el sofá, que era imposible que ella pudiera tener un "lío" gordo o como sea que lo haya llamado Yamcha.

(*)

_Día 2._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud extrema. El sol se colaba por entre las cortinas impidiéndole poder seguir durmiendo, pestañeó un par de veces intentando reconocer el lugar.

No, no lo conocía.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, mirando su alrededor con escudriño. Se llevó una mano a su nuca, pensando en lo que había pasado.

Ayer.

Se encontró con un tipo pelinegro bastante extraño que la llevó a un departamento. Poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

Un poco confundida caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación, abrió. Sacó su cabeza hacía afuera para observar todo, esperando que al primer chico que vea fuese a Goku —sin duda era en quién más confiaba, —pero no había nadie. Salió con lentitud de la habitación y se apegó a la muralla, esperando quizá qué cosa.

Otra puerta se abrió, ella llevó rápidamente su vista hacía el lugar y vio a Krillin salir en apenas una toalla. Nerviosa bajó su vista mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían.

— Hola, Milk —Saludó Krillin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ho-Hola, K-Krillin... —Dijo la muchacha sin querer levantar la vista del suelo, ¡qué vergüenza! El chico se encontraba básicamente desnudo frente de ella, tan sólo tapado con una toalla. El muchacho calvo siquiera sabía el extraño comportamiento de la pelinegra.

El bajito se limito a encogerse de hombros.

— Si quieres bañarte puedes meterte a la ducha ahora, yo voy saliendo y Yamcha ya se fue —Le soltó Krillin.

Milk asintió con lentitud, cabizbaja, casi intimidada. Krillin sonrió divertido, era casi ver a una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una jovencita.

— Iré a... a buscar mi ropa —Balbuceó la chiquilla, Krillin asintió y ella se perdió dentro de su habitación.

El muchacho calvo soltó una leve risita y se encaminó a su habitación, después de todo, quizá sería una buena idea tener a esa chica en su casa, podría ser divertido después de todo.

...

La puerta de calle se cerró de golpe, eso fue lo que lo despertó.

Gruñó con cierta molestia al ser interrumpido en sus sueños. ¡Cómo odiaba ser despertado! Se giró en el incomodo sofá y se trató de acomodar... Se levantó de golpe apenas encontró el lugar más apropiado para seguir durmiendo. ¡Diablos! Tenía que irse a trabajar.

— Maldición —Gruñó mientras intentaba desenredarse en la mata de frazadas que había puesto encima para no pasar frío. Siquiera recordaba el por qué estaba durmiendo en el sofá y no en su camita.

Fue hacía el baño corriendo mientras se desvestía en el camino, no podía llegar tarde, ni menos el primer día de trabajo, ¿por qué diablos ni Krillin ni Yamcha lo despertaron? Qué malos amigos eran aveces con él. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del baño y se encaminó hacía la ducha para encenderla y meterse, bañarse rápidamente y salir a trabajar.

Fue un error.

Apenas corrió la cortina de baño se oyó un grito agudo altísimo. Era una figura con variadas curvas, casi tan blanco como el marfil y con una cortina negra que caía como cascada hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, no pudo ver más... Tuvo que correr hacía la puerta mientras alguien le lanzaba todo tipo de utencilios para el baño, jabones, las botellas de shampoo y bálsamo...

— ¡Fuera! —Chilló la chica completamente sonrojada, ¡esto no podía pasarle a ella! El primer día que convivía con aquellos tipos y ya la había visto desnuda uno de ellos. —¡Fuera de aquí abusador! —Gritó.

Apenas oyó la voz de Milk, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.

— L-Lo siento —Se disculpó mientras se escondía detrás de la pared para no seguir siendo agredido por la lluvia de productos que le lanzaba la chica, —en realidad lo siento mucho, Milk... J-Juro que no fue mi intención.

— ¡Cierra la puerta! —Gritó nuevamente la morena, dentro de la ducha, Goku tragó saliva aterrado y así lo hizo. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué esas cosas debían pasarle a él?

Rápidamente decidió ir a vestirse, ¡a la mierda la ducha! Él debía irse a trabajar y además, comer antes de salir, eso era lo más importante de todo... La ducha podría dársela luego, cuando volviera de la academia de artes marciales.

Se vistió con rapidez y ordenó las cosas del sofá, ahora recordaba el por qué había dormido ahí.

Había sido casi obligado a prestarle la cama a Milk, bueno, eso no era muy bueno para él —ya que era bastante alto y fornido —y dormir en un reducido espacio no le era de su agrado, ¿por qué Krillin no fue quién pasó su cama? Bufó y caminó hacía su habitación para dejar las frazadas encima de su cama y guardar su pijama.

Entró a la pieza y lo vio.

Antes estaba todo desordenado, ahora, parecía como si la cama, repisas, suelo y demás tuviesen brillo propio. Sonrió. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea dejar que la chica durmiese en su pieza.

Feliz dejó las cosas en la cama. Frunció ligeramente el cejo.

Un aroma bastante peculiar se impregnó en su nariz. Olfateó casi como un perro el lugar. Era un aroma silvestre, con una extraña combinación de algo dulzón. Un aroma extraño, casi único, pero no por eso menos delicioso. Sonrió sin siquiera saber el por qué.

¿Qué era ese aroma?

Oyó unos pasos ligeros y se giró. Justo, debajo del marco de la puerta estaba Milk.

Su cabello lacio, negro y largo caía por su espalda, su flequillo caía húmedo por su frente y dos mechones de cabello largo caían a cada lado de su rostro de marfil. Goku sonrió con cierta vergüenza, recordando el incidente en el baño. La pelinegra estaba bastante sonrojada.

El pelinegro carraspeó.

— Y-Yo... Milk, lo siento, no me había acordado... —Susurró con torpeza.

La pelinegra suspiró levemente, aun nerviosa por lo anterior sucedido.

— Está bien... Pero deberías ser más precavido —Aseguró la pelinegra, —bueno, n-no podría quejarme, es tú casa...

Goku asintió, vaya, jamás había estado en una situación tan incomoda como lo era aquella. Sonrió con relajo.

— Ya. No te preocupes... ¿Quieres ir a tomar desayuno? Yo muero de hambre —Soltó él, Milk sonrió y asintió.

Ambos pelinegros fueron hacía la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, Milk rió variadas veces al ver lo torpe que era el muchacho en cuestiones de cocina. Al final, ella fue quien tuvo que entrometer sus manos en la comida para poder comer. No recordaba haber cocinado, pero para ser la "primera vez" que lo hacía, todo había quedado medianamente bien, aunque, según Goku, la comida olía delicioso. Ella se emocionó antes esas palabras y ambos se fueron a sentar para comer lo que habían preparado.

Milk quedó sorprendida ante lo rápido que comía Goku, mientras él ya llevaba la mitad de su desayuno terminado, ella apenas iba por la primera cucharada.

Goku le sonrió mientras tragaba la comida.

— Esto está delicioso, Milk, ¿estás segura que no habías cocinado nunca antes? —Preguntó para luego volver a comer otro _waffle_.

La pelinegra se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— No recuerdo haberlo hecho antes —Respondió, Goku asintió.

— De veras, lo había olvidado... —Contestó él para luego beber de su jugo de naranja, luego suspiró satisfecho. —¡Estuvo delicioso, Milk!, cocinas muy bien —Alagó a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Milk se sonrojó levemente y sonrió cabizbaja.

El chico se sobó el estómago y suspiró.

— Bueno, ahora debo irme —Anunció, Milk tragó rápidamente lo que se había llevado a la boca.

— ¿Dónde irás? —Preguntó la pelinegra en un susurro, casi aterrada ante la idea de quedarse completamente sola en esa casa desconocida. Goku la miró fijo y pestañeó un par de veces.

— Debo ir a trabajar —Respondió el muchacho. La chica asintió con lentitud, Goku torció los labios, —¿no quieres quedarte sola? —Preguntó con lentitud.

Milk lo miró fijamente y negó con su cabeza, con suavidad. Él sonrió.

— Bien, puedes venir conmigo a ver mi nuevo trabajo —Contestó él, Milk lo miró con los ojos abiertos, brillantes ante la emoción.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó, Goku asintió.

— No creo que haya problema —Respondió él, Milk asintió y se levantó con rapidez de la mesa, dispuesta a ordenar, él sonrió, —pero debemos irnos rápido —Anunció, Milk asintió y casi en cinco minutos ya estaba lista a un lado de la puerta. Dispuesta a salir con Goku directo hacía el trabajo de este.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras al trote, cruzaron la puerta del edificio y luego caminaron hacía la moto del muchacho. Goku se subió con tranquilidad mientras Milk se quedaba de pie mirando al chico, casi con temor.

— Anda, ¿qué esperas? —Preguntó, —sube.

Milk tragó saliva con suavidad y asintió, pasó un pie por el asiento y se acomodó. Goku miró por sobre su hombro el rostro pálido de la chica. Sonrió, instándole confianza.

Encendió el motor y la chica ante ese acto no pudo hacer otra cosa que pegar su rostro a la espalda ancha del pelinegro y pasar ambos brazos por su torso. Lo apretó. Goku torció nuevamente los labios y frunció el cejo. _¿Por qué se le pegaba tanto? _Se preguntó internamente, no estaba seguro si era bueno decirselo o no, pero optó por mantenerse en silencio y salir calle abajo hacía su nuevo trabajo.

Estaba emocionado ante la idea de su primer día en la academia de artes marciales de su antiguo maestro Roshi.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, antes que todo lamento si me he tardado en subir el capítulo, ha sido poquito tiempo pero lo lamento de igual manera. _

_Sé que esto avanza de apoco, lentamente, pero es que de alguna manera tengo que hacer esto para que se vayan adaptando a la historia, no será en el segundo capítulo ni en el tercero en donde ellos se enamoren :3 Las cosas pasan con lentitud, y son mejores cuando se demoran :D _

_¡Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus Review's! Son mi motivación para seguir con esta historia, que, espero que les agrade._

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Saludos y nos leemos pronto. _

_Adiós._

_Jell :A_


	4. Capítulo IV

_¡Oh! Lamento muchísimo la demora, no les daré lata aquí arriba para dejarles leer tranquilo, ¡disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes **—lastimamente —**no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama. _

* * *

_Para hacerlo todo otra vez. _

_Día 6._

Milk llevaba ya cinco día completos viviendo en el apartamento en donde vivían Goku, Krillin y Yamcha. Con los dos primeros se llevaba de maravillas, mientras con el tercero su relación se basaba básicamente en palabras monótonas y cordiales.

Con el mejor de los tres con quien Milk se llevaba era sin duda con Goku. Tenían personalidad infantiles casi iguales, él la llevaba todos los días a su nuevo trabajo en la academia de artes marciales de Muten Roshi y allí ella parecía divertirse mucho.

Eso a Goku le agradaba, no recordaba haber conocido a otra chica a quien le gustase las artes marciales como a Milk parecía interesarle. Tampoco recordaba haber conocido antes a una chica como la pelinegra, quien sin duda, parecía aveces una niña y otras una mujer de diecinueve años. Años que en realidad ella sí tenía pero que muy pocas veces aparentaba.

Y ahora estaban de nuevo.

Goku enseñándole a los niños nuevas formas de lucha mientras Milk lo miraba desde una esquina. Él no podía evitar mirar de reojos hacía donde estaba la chica mientras sus discípulos luchaban entre dos.

Cuando al fin la hora terminó, él comenzó a despachar a sus alumnos. Algunos le intentaban hacer zancadillas mientras otros tan sólo se despedían con bastante timidez.

Al fin salió el último niño, en eso entonces Goku ya estaba sintiendo el peso del cansancio de haber trabajado todo el día, además que también moría de hambre. Se giró para decirle a Milk que ya podían irse a casa, sin embargo, antes siquiera de abrir la boca para decir algo, se encontró con la chica mirando fijamente un cuadro en donde había una foto con de dos luchadores.

El pelinegro la miró fijo por unos momentos, sospesando la idea en dejarla sola por unos instante o acercarse. Opto por la segunda opción y se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Qué ves? —Preguntó el muchacho, Milk se giró un poco para mirarlo de costado. Sonrió con cierto pesar.

— Es sólo que ver esta imagen me trae ciertos recuerdos —Susurró la pelinegra, Goku miró fijo la imagen y frunció el cejo. ¿Qué recuerdos le traería a la chica una imagen _así? —_Es como si cuando te miro a ti hacer clases a los niños... Es como si conociera de qué trata, como si tuviera hasta mis propios trucos...

Goku enarcó una ceja, elevó sus labios en una sincera sonrisa y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó, —entonces... ¿Sabes pelear?

Milk torció los labios y volvió su vista a la fotografía, como si al mirarla le infundiera ánimos para lo próximo que ella diría.

— Yo creo que sí, aunque...

— ¡Pues, vamos! ¡Te reto a que puedas golpearme la mejilla derecha! —Dijo sumamente entusiasmado Goku.

Milk sonrió y estuvo apunto de negar con su cabeza cuando Goku le tomó la muñeca y la arrastró a la pequeña plataforma que había en medio del salón. La pelinegra se vio bastante nerviosa pisando ya la plataforma. No sabía porqué pero se sentía sumamente ligera cuando se quitó sus botas rojas. Se puso en posición de pelea y miró fijo a los ojos a Goku quien tenía una sonrisa bastante confiada en el rostro, esto causó algo de molestia dentro de Milk.

Inhaló aire y luego lo dejó en sus pulmones por algunos segundos y luego lo exhaló con suavidad. Goku siguió en su puesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Anda, Milk. Ven a atacarme —Le instó Goku con soltura.

Milk suspiró nuevamente y de un saltó se acercó a Goku para encestarle una patada en una costilla.

Goku —gracias a sus reflejos, —alcanzó a dar un paso hacía atrás y esquivar el ataque de Milk, aun así, no podía no estar menos sorprendido de lo hábil que había resultado ser la pelinegra. Goku casi con miedo lanzó un golpe hacía la mejilla de la chica, cosa que ella esquivo con dificultad, sin embargo, lo hizo.

Él rió mientras esquivaba un combo por parte de Milk, la pelinegra intentó hacerle una zancadilla, sin embargo, ella resultó ser quien perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacía atrás, aun así, ella no caería sola, ¡claro que no! Como pudo se aferró al Gi de Goku, él chico también perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la pelinegra en un golpe duro.

Miró a Milk con seriedad, algo asustado ante la posibilidad de que ella se haya golpeado fuertemente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica riendo divertida ante la caída que habían tenido.

— Te gané —Susurró él sonriendo victorioso, Milk lo miró fijamente, la sonrisa de la chica se fue borrando poco a poco hasta dejar sus labios en una línea perfecta y rígida.

Miró hacía los ojos de Goku, sin embargo, no veía realmente al chico, estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones. Perdida en sus recuerdo...

_— Eres mi hija, debo enseñar a cómo defenderte... —Susurró tu padre, un hombre grande de contextura amplia y maciza, con cabello oscuro y piel mate.  
_

_Lo miraste con algo de desconfianza, no creías que pudieras aprender algo de artes marciales... Sin duda, no te creías capaz de poder derribar a tu gigantesco padre. _

_— Debes confiar en ti, Milk... No siempre estaré para cuidarte y no puedo dejarte sin saber nada de defensa personal. Tú sobre todo lo necesitas mucho, hija —Habló tu padre con voz completamente dulce. Frunciste el cejo. Él tenía razón, siempre ibas a necesitar a alguien que esté al pendiente de ti sobre todo por tu..._

Apretó los ojos creyendo que con aquel absurdo gesto podría seguir recordando tal y como lo había hecho ahora... Sin embargo, luego de aquella "escena" todo se quedaba en blanco dentro de la cabeza de la pelinegra. ¡Puf! Nada, todo desaparecía luego de eso. Era como si hubiesen tirado una densa pintura blanca encima de lo que fueron sus ocho años de adolescencia. Abrió sus ojos con lágrimas dentro de ellos, si quiera sabía por qué quería llorar, sólo sabía que sentía rabia al no poder recordar, rabia, frustración... Miedo.

Goku se tensó —aun encima de ella, —al notar las lágrimas densas dentro de los ojos oscuros de la chica. ¿Por qué ahora iba a llorar si cinco minutos antes reía feliz de la vida?

— Eh... ¿M-Milk? —Preguntó confundido y algo nervioso, —¿te he hecho daño?

La pelinegra se apresuró a negar con su cabeza, sin embargo, se arrepintió de haber echo aquel acto. Una fuerte punzada cruzó su cabeza en ese mismo instante, se quejó por lo bajo e intentó llevarse una mano a su cabeza, aun así, no logró hacerlo. Extrañada por aquello notó al fin en la posición en la cual se encontraba junto con Goku.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el chico en cuestión estaba encima suyo, con su rostro cerca _demasiado _cerca del suyo. El pelinegro frunció el cejo al ver como la chica se volvía completamente roja.

— ¡Por Kami! ¿Estás teniendo fiebre? —Preguntó Goku con una mirada asustada. ¡Si que le había hecho daño!

Milk sonrió con cierto tinte de tristeza, el dolor poco a poco fue menguando.

— No... Sólo creo que recordé algo —Susurró ella, olvidando nuevamente la "postura" en la que se encontraba...

Goku elevó una ceja, esperando que ella continuase con su relato. Realmente él quería saber qué era lo había sido de ella durante todo el periodo en el cuál ella no lograba recordar. Quería saber quién realmente era Milk y el por qué no podía recordar su pasado.

— ¿Qué recordaste? —Preguntó él en un murmullo bastante bajo, ella arrugó la nariz, gesto que a Goku le pareció sumamente divertido.

— Sí sabía luchar, papá me enseñó en algún momento —, bajó su mirada y frunció ligeramente las cejas. —O al menos... Eso fue lo que acabo de recordar —Murmuró con voz áspera.

El pelinegro la miró completamente confundido, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería la chica. Estuvo apunto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso cuando oyó un carraspeo justo detrás de él. Miró a Milk un milisegundo más, algo extrañado, luego giró su rostro hacía el costado y pudo ver a un anciano de barba y bigote con unos lentes de sol que llamaban más la atención que la completa calvicie que llevaba encima de su cabeza.

Milk se sonrojó deliberadamente mientras Goku lo miraba extrañado por la sonrisa pícara que portaba el anciano. La chica de las hebras negras se removió incomoda aun bajo Goku. El pelinegro la miró, la chica le devolvió la mirada y soltó con voz ahogada.

— Levántate.

El pelinegro frunció el cejo, sobre todo porque su maestro había irrumpido algo realmente importante para él. Goku siempre fue curioso, y no saber algo le causaba cierto vacío, sobre todo porque venía de parte de esa chica que le parecía demasiado intrigante.

— Oh. Hola Maestro Roshi —Saludó Goku con su típica sonrisa serena.

El viejo maestro Roshi sonrió con sorna y picardía mientras pasaba sus ojos ocultos tras sus lentes de Milk a Goku aleatoriamente. La muchacha se sintió bastante cohibida ante la "mirada" y sonrisa pícara que le daba aquel hombre. Se sonrojó y se levantó del suelo para acercarse a Goku hasta ponerse a su lado. El muchacho miró a Milk y sonrió.

— Milk, él es mi maestro, el dueño de esta academia —Presentó Goku al anciano, Milk hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió tímidamente sin querer mirarlo directamente a la cara.

— Mucho gusto señor —Saludó la chica. El maestro la miró de pies a cabeza con escudriño, gracias a los lentes de sol que utilizaba nadie notaba hacía dónde se dirigían sus ojos.

— El gusto es mío, señorita —Respondió al saludó Roshi.

Goku miró nuevamente a su maestro, con una sonrisa en su siempre sereno rostro. Roshi al fin pegó su vista en su discípulo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Veo que te ha ido muy bien con tus nuevos alumnos, Goku —Felicitó el maestro, —lamento no haber podido venir a verte antes, pero no podía salir de mi casa, tú sabes, ya estoy algo anciano y los años me están dando la cuenta.

Goku asintió sin saber realmente lo que le había dicho el anciano, es decir, todo el mundo sabía (obviamente la gente que le conocía) que con él debían ser sumamente explícitos.

Roshi volvió a mirar a ambos chicos alternamente, preguntándose internamente si lo que había visto minutos antes había ocurrido en realidad o habrá sido que era cierto que los años le estaban pasando la cuenta y se estaba volviendo realmente ciego. Sin embargo, él no podía quedarse con la duda, osea, no era algo "normal" ni de todos los días ver a Goku junto a una linda chica, además, en la posición cómo los encontró. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró fijo a Goku, no sacaba nada malo preguntando.

— Y... ¿Ella es tú novia, Goku? —Soltó sin anestesia.

Las reacciones de ambas fueron instantáneas, Milk se sonrojó a más no poder mientras Goku miraba extrañado a Roshi, no era como si él no supiera qué significaba "novia" claro que lo sabía, Krillin tenía una y Bulma tenía un novio, sin embargo, no sabía el por qué el maestro Roshi le preguntaba si Milk era su novia, que él supiera, con ella no ha echo nada de esas cosas que hacen los novios, ¿verdad?

— Eh... No, maestro, Milk es una amiga que me encontré en la calle —Respondió Goku rascándose la nuca con diversión y algo de nerviosismo. El maestro Roshi creyó ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, y eso no era algo que estuviera dentro de los parámetros de "común" en lo que detallaba a Goku, quiere decir, Goku no siente pena ni vergüenza por nada... Casi.

De pronto el anciano hombre sospesó lo dicho por el chico... _Una amiga que me encontré en la calle... _¿Qué diablos...? Miró fijo a Milk y abrió levemente su boca, la chica lo miró aun bastante cohibida y se acercó otro poco a Goku, tal y como lo hacía una pequeña niña.

— ¿En la calle? —Preguntó aun bastante anonadado por eso, aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué extrañarse? Goku era así y siempre lo había sido, ¿qué le sorprendía?

El pelinegro asintió.

— Estaba perdida si que la llevé a vivir conmigo y los demás. ¡Cocina delicioso! —Agregó haciendo que Milk se ruborizase (si es que se podía) un poco más.

Roshi rió, es que simplemente Goku no cambiaría jamás.

(*)

Milk se aferró a la espalda ancha de Goku para luego salir disparados del lugar hacía su casa, claro esta, porque ella en esos pocos días podía llamarla como tal. _Su casa. _Los chicos se comportaban realmente bien con ella, ella les cocinaba y les hacía casi todo el aseo, pero en vez de molestarle hacerlo, le parecía simplemente genial, le encantaba. Con eso creía que era un aporte para la casa, cosa que Krilliin y sobre todo Goku se lo hizo saber al instante. Yamcha era algo más reacio a ella, como si le tuviese cierto "miedo" sin embargo, ella lo atribuía a que no la conocía desde hace mucho y que además en verdad era una completa desconocida para todos, hasta para ella misma.

Por otro lado Goku ya no se sentía tan incomodo al sentir las manos de la chica abrazando su cintura, es más, le parecía una sensación un poco más agradable, era como si con aquel gesto le brindara un tipo de "calor" distinto al del sol... Al parecer, en apenas seis días la presencia de Milk junto a él le parecía bastante necesaria.

Al fin llegaron al departamento donde ahora vivían, en eso entonces el cielo ya se encontraba bastante gris y apagado, estaban seguros que pronto comenzaría a caer la lluvia sobre ellos.

Milk se bajó de las primeras un tanto mareada, aquel recuerdo que había tenido en la tarde se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez, como una película rayada. Goku estaba bastante callado y calmo durante el camino al apartamento. Milk tampoco se preocupó de romper el silencio, es más, ni cuenta se había dado de que caminaba a un lado de Goku y que además ya habían comenzado a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Entraron al apartamento aun en silencio, dentro no se encontraban ninguno de sus amigos, por lo que Milk optó por hacerle de comer a Goku y dejarle la cena servida a los otros muchachos, el día le había parecido bastante largo y agotador, y se sentía completamente agotada tanto física como psicológicamente.

Goku parecía también perdido en sus cavilaciones, pareciera como si a él también el día le pareciera sumamente agotador. Sin embargo, el chico no podía parar de dar vueltas al tema del primer recuerdo de Milk. Pensó seriamente en que si la chica sabía artes marciales gracias a su padre, eso quería decir que el padre de Milk era un luchador y bueno, él había pasado de maestro en maestro antes de llegar a Roshi, estaba casi seguro que quizá el padre de Milk también podía haberlo conocido... Pero si hubiese sido así, él recordaría a Milk, ¿verdad?

— ¿Goku? —Llamó Milk al chico mientras ambos comían del arroz, —creo que ya sé cómo recuperar mi memoria...

El chico miró fijo a la pelinegra dejando el tenedor quieto a mitad de recorrido a su boca. Aquel tema, sin saber el por qué, le parecía sumamente importante. Él quería deberás que Milk recuperara todo sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y... cómo? —Preguntó él mientras se echaba la comida a la boca para luego tomar un trozo de pan tostado y echárselo masticarlo con ganas.

— Pues... Creo que recordé lo de mi padre y las artes marciales porque había visto un retrato de un luchador que se parecía algo a él. Creo que si hago cosas en las cuales ya había estado "involucrada" anteriormente pueda recuperar la memoria... —Susurró ella, Goku sonrió feliz, ¡claro! Tenía razón y lo más probable era que ella si recordaría si pasaba por lugares o hacía cosas que ella con anterioridad ya había hecho. Goku borró su sonrisa al ver la cara de acojonada que tenía Milk.

— ¿Y no estás feliz por eso? —Preguntó también en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera oírlos.

Ella negó algo extrañada.

— No es eso... Si no que, siento algo dentro de mí que me dice que lo mejor sería no recordar... Pero no entiendo —Murmuró ella con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, una nueva punzada cruzó por su cabeza, hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras llevaba su mano al lugar adolorido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pelinegro, Milk asintió con suavidad mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Goku la siguió con la mirada.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, me iré a dormir mejor, mañana limpiaré las cosas... —Respondió la chica mientras iba camino a la pieza donde dormía, la pieza de Goku.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando un punto en la nada mientras comía casi por inercia. Vaya qué extraño era todo... Aun así, él tenía curiosidad, quería saber realmente qué habrá sido en el pasado Milk.

(*)

_Apretaste las sábanas entre tus manos. Sollozabas por lo bajo y no sabía por qué, sólo sabías que tenías miedo, miedo a la tormenta que se desataba fuera de tu casa. Tiritabas tal cual un perro callejero bajo la lluvia en un frío día de invierno, tal cual como ese. _

_Temías a las tormentas, siempre les tuviste miedo. Para ti, bajo la densa manta de agua cayendo desde el cielo todo se veía temeroso, más feo, más oscuro... Más temible. _

_Otro rayo cayó cerca de tu casa, cerca de tu habitación, pudiste ver la luz iluminar tu cuarto. Te escondiste bajo las mantas y gritaste, llamaste a tu madre... Pero ella no llegaba a tu cuarto. ¿Por qué tu mamá no llegaba a tu cuarto si tenías miedo, si la necesitabas?... Entonces, como tu madre no apareció llamaste a tu padre, él debía aparecer, debía ir para ayudar a su pequeña niña... Aunque ella supiese que ya con quince años no se era una niña pequeña._

Saltó de la cama por culpa de un potente ruido. Su pecho subía y bajaba completamente agitada. Con su mano derecha se quitó el sudor de la cara y de su frente despegó algunos mechones de cabello que se le adhirieron gracias al sudor. Intentó regularizar su respiración, sin embargo, le fue casi imposible... Ella lo que en realidad quería era llorar, sentía un leve mareo y un miedo gigante dentro de ella.

¡Temía a las tormentas! ¿Cómo podía temer a una jodida tormenta si tenía diecinueve años? Un relámpago iluminó el cielo completamente, ella pegó otro salto hasta quedar completamente sentada en la cama, abrazada a un cojín. Soltó un sollozo entre medio del fuerte ruido que había afuera gracias a la lluvia y el viento.

Otro ruido tras otro, el viento parecía querer fastidiarla por los fuertes ruidos y golpes que provocaba. Ella estaba segura que como la tormenta siguiera así, no podría pegar un ojo en todo lo que restaba de noche. Suspiró e intentó controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón para salir de la habitación sin soltar el famoso cojín.

Salió del pasillo a pasos lentos y cautelosos, nuevamente un ruido externo la hizo saltar en su puesto. Soltó un leve hipido ante esto y siguió su camino. Al menos, en el "transcurso" del corto camino pensó la respuesta a su interrogante sobre el miedo, es decir, cómo no sentir miedo si ella seguía creyendo a veces que tenía doce años.

Soltó un suspiro para poder controlar aquel remolino de emociones que tenía agolpado en su pecho, por otro lado había recordado otra cosa en su vida, algo no muy bueno dado que ahora se encontraba a mitad de pasillo sin saber qué hacer y sin saber el por qué salió de su cuarto. Temerle a las tormentas era toda una odisea.

Torció los labios cuando llegó al final del pasillo y se encontró de pie al medio del salón-comedor. Miró con cierto miedo su alrededor, luego sus ojos se posaron en el gran bulto que estaba todo desparramado acostado en el sillón. Roncaba levemente y tenía casi todos sus frazadas tiradas en el suelo. Se le podía ver bastante incomodo en aquel minúsculo lugar.

Se acercó sin poder evitarlo, casi olvidándose por completo de la tormenta y del por qué estaba ahí en medio del salón-comedor. Se acuclilló frente de él y lo miró fijamente, quitó un mechón de su cabello que caía por su frente y sonrió al ver como el mismo mechón volvía a su lugar apenas ella lo había soltado, casi como un resorte.

Otro trueno se dejó oír, seguido con un relámpago que iluminó por completo la tierra, ella no pudo evitar dar otro saltito y asustarse aun más. La piel se le puso de gallina gracias al frío de la noche que la rodeaba.

Suspiró bastante frustrada, tenía sueño y además estaba ya por demás asustada. Tenía una decisión y le daba igual lo que su padre le había dicho y recalcado cuando era chica. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos el hombro del pelinegro para despertarlo... Nada. Arrugó el cejo y con su mano completa apoyada en el hombre del muchacho lo removió.

— Goku... —Llamó en un susurro apenas audible... Nada, Goku no daba señales de querer despertar.

Con un poco más de fuerza removió el cuerpo de su amigo, luego comenzó a subir la intensidad hasta removerlo con más violencia.

— Goku —Soltó con la mandíbula apretada para no gritar y despertar a los otros. El pelinegro se despertó casi enseguida ante tal movida. Abrió los ojos y miró casi con susto la habitación hasta dar con los ojos negros y redondos de la chica.

— ¿M-Milk?... ¿Qué haces?, ¿ya hay que levantarse? —Preguntó con un leve deje de fastidio en la voz ante la idea de tener que despertar ya. Milk se apresuró a negar.

— No, no, no, es temprano aún, —contestó para luego comenzar con su explicación. —Es sólo que... Yo... Pensé... Yo... —Se sonrojó violentamente, perdiendo la valentía que había tenido segundos antes para decir lo que había planeado.

Goku se incorporó un poco, sosteniendo su cuerpo en su codo para mirar mejor a la chica.

— ¿Volviste a recordar? —Preguntó el muchacho bastante interesado, como si casi hubiese olvidado que había sido despertado a mitad de la noche.

Milk se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, luego se quedó quieta por unos momentos y decidió que asentir era la verdadera respuesta. Goku enarcó una ceja a modo de confusión ante la extraña respuesta de ella.

— Es decir, sí recordé algo... Pero no tan importante como para saber dónde están mis padres o algo así —Susurró ella, luego lo miró fijo, avergonzada. —Recordé que le temo a las tormentas.

— ¿Eh?

El muchacho se mostró bastante confundido, frunció ligeramente el cejo y observó a su alrededor, luego cayó en cuenta que se estaba desatando una gran tormenta fuera, entonces, giró nuevamente su vista hacía la chica. Ella se mantenía cabizbaja bastante avergonzada y se aferraba al cojín como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— ¿Le temes a las tormentas? —Preguntó aún confuso, Milk se hubiese molestado ante tener que dar la repetitiva, sin embargo, prefirió asentir con suavidad antes de gritarle. Goku suspiró por lo bajo antes de recostarse en la cama para mirar fijamente el techo, intentó girarse un poco hacía el costado para mirar a Milk, pero no pudo hacerlo, le sonó el cuello y se dio cuenta que donde dormía era el sofá donde no tenía casi ningún tipo de movilidad.

— Tuve un sueño en el que lo recordé —Susurró aun avergonzada, pues, tenía pensado decirle algo que de seguro él se lo tomaría para mal, —pero no puedo seguir durmiendo por eso, —reconoció.

Goku se levantó nuevamente para recargarse en su codo y mirarla de mejor manera, ella se había sonrojado hasta la raíz de su cabello mientras bajaba su mirada pensando en cómo pedirle lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, darle tanta vuelta al asunto fue una falta de tiempo, pues Goku se levantó del sofá para sentarse y mirarla fijamente.

— Si quieres te puedo acompañar en la pieza hasta que te duermas.

Milk antes tal declaración lo miró asombrada. No se dijeron nada más, ambos caminaron sin decir palabra hacía la habitación de Goku donde Milk había estado durmiendo los últimos cinco días. Entraron en silencio y cerraron la puerta tras de si, Milk caminó hacía la cama para acostarse en medio y taparse hasta el cuello, en cambio Goku miró aquello y torció los labios sospesando la idea de acostarse al lado de la chica, sin embargo, creyó que ella se molestaría si hacía eso, si que optó por sentarse a los pies de la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, silencio que sólo fue roto por los ruidos de la tormenta que se desataba fuera del apartamento. Goku bostezó y se estiró mientras esperaba otros minutos para poder volver a dormir al incomodo sillón, cuando estuviera seguro de que Milk ya se encontrara completamente dormida. Torció los labios, no sabía siquiera por qué se encontraba ahí acompañándola mientras podía estar durmiendo en aquel incomodo sofá, pero durmiendo al fin y al cabo, pero no, se encontraba sentado a los pies de SU cama esperando que una chica la cual no era siquiera una conocida completa se durmiera porque temía a las tormentas. Frunció el cejo mientras clavaba sus ojos en el menudo cuerpo de la chica que estaba debajo de las sábanas, creando un pequeño bulto, suspiró, bien, él la había traído a casa y tampoco era como si se arrepintiera de aquello, sin embargo, le parecía sumamente extraño todo aquello, ella le causaba bastante intriga y a la vez un sentimiento que podía definirlo como simpatía, la chica le caía bien, bastante bien. Y ahora le caía mejor, ya que, era la primera chica que conocía a la cual le gustaba las artes marciales y no sólo eso, sino que las practicaba.

Sonrió sin siquiera saber el real significado de esa sonrisa, sólo quiso sonreír y ya. Observó como el bulto subía levemente para luego volver a su pose antigua, entonces supo que se había dormido, bostezó nuevamente y se levantó para encaminarse a la puerta e ir al incomodo sofá.

Tomó entre sus dedos la perilla de la puerta y estuvo a punto de girarla para abrirla cuando una voz detrás de él le llamó la atención.

— Goku... —Susurró Milk tan bajo que estaba seguro que más que ella fue el susurro del viento.

Se giró para cerciorarse de que la chica en realidad estaba despierta.

Milk lo miraba sentada en su cama, Goku estuvo a punto de preguntar algo pero la chica le cortó.

— Acuéstate conmigo... —Pudo jurar que la chica se había ruborizado completamente, sin embargo, no supo si había ocurrido eso con exactitud, la oscuridad de la noche no le brindaba la mejor visibilidad.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó atónito ante la invitación de la chica, en realidad, nada "sucio" o con otras intenciones pasó por su mente, sólo le parecía extraño que ella quisiera que él se acostara junto a ella. —¿Y no dormiríamos apretados ahí? —Preguntó con inocencia.

Milk —como quien no quiere la cosa, —miró la cama con escudriño, luego volteó sus ojos oscuros hacía el chico que aún estaba de pie frente a la puerta para sonreír.

— Creo que sería más cómodo dormir aquí que en el sofá, después de todo yo soy más pequeña y no ocupo mucho espacio —Aseguró la chica con voz tímida pero firme, estaba segura que no podría dormir sola en la habitación y tampoco quería dejar a Goku dormir en el sofá con el frío que hacía.

Goku sospesó la respuesta por una milésima de segundo antes de asentir alegre y caminar a hacía la cama.

Milk abrió las sábanas como clara invitación al chico, Goku sonrió y se acostó junto debajo de las sábanas, aun lado de la chica. Milk se acurrucó en la orilla de la cama para dejarle espacio a Goku.

El chico se quedó de espalda mirando el techo mientras Milk estaba de lado mirando a Goku, ambos tensos, como si el más mínimo movimiento pudiera molestar al otro. Goku en realidad se sentía algo nervioso antes eso, torció los labios. _¿Y por qué? _Pues ni él lo sabía, suspiró por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos con suavidad.

Milk miró su perfil por unos segundos más, apretó sus labios pensando en que en realidad, aunque ella no lo recordase siempre, ya tenía diecinueve años y aquello, de alguna u otra manera se veía "extraño" y daría pie para que cualquiera que los viera pensase _mal. _Sin embargo, poco le importó y con una sonrisa adornando su juvenil rostro cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir.

Sabía que Goku estaba a su lado y —extrañamente —cualquier miedo que antes había tenido desapareció, justo con las demás feas emociones que había sentido desde su último recuerdo.

* * *

_Bueno... Espero que haya sido de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, que lo sé, lo sé, me he demorado horrores, sin embargo, tengo buenas justificaciones... ¡Mi pc había muerto! si que estuve casi una semana sin compu y sin poder escribir ninguna cosa u.ú, sin embargo, ya estoy devuelta y con nuevo capítulo :D _

_¡Muchas gracias a las personas que me comentaron! Cabe decir que son quienes alimentan mi inspiración y mantienen en pie la historia. _

_¿Review? _

_¡Saludos y espero que estén bien! _

_PD: Quería subir antes de que se acabara el mundo :3 xDD Broma, Goku nos salvará si algo pasa C: _


End file.
